Todinha minha
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: POV's de Sasuke e Sakura. O que um pensa do outro? oneshot SasuSaku


**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto, mas o Sasuke é finalmente MEU! Muahauahuaha...**

**Sasuke – Quem disse? Vou voltar pra Sakura, ela deve estar preocupada... – se vira e vai embora.**

**Ayu – óò/ Noooooooonnnnnnn!**

**Todinha minha**

**- Sakura's POV -**

Hunf! Olha lá ele, se achando todo com aquela pose de galã. Só porque esse monte de necessitadas ficam babando em cima dele. Tudo bem, ele é muuuuuuito lindo, mas não é pra tanto né gente! Afinal, Sasuke é apenas um ser humano... maravilhoso, admito, mas... apenas um ser humano.

Aff... Lá vem ele com esse sorrisinho cínico e, diga-se de passagem, extremamente sexy. Que vontade de socar o chão, só pra abrir um buraco e engolir todas essas bruacas que não param de suspirar quando ele passa.

Aliás... Por que ele está vindo pra cá? Se ele acha que com esse sorriso maroto e essa cara de pidão vai conseguir me fazer derreter, saiba que está completamente...

- Sakura...

... CERTOOO... Eu me rendo! Que voz Kami! Que deus grego!

- Si... Sim, Sasuke-kun? – ai... estou fazendo minha voz mais agradável. Será que ele vai notar? Parece que sim! Ele está se aproximando... Ótimo, eu vou ter um treco!

- Não vai babar...

Okay! Eu tive mesmo um treco! Como ele pode ter a cara-de-pau de chegar ao meu ouvido e sussurrar essa calúnia! Uchiha Sasuke você me paga garoto!

**- Sasuke's POV -**

Ainda estou parado, apenas observando Sakura ir embora bufando de raiva. Como ela fica linda nervosinha... Adoro provocá-la! É melhor ainda à noite, quando a reconquisto na cama... 

Não sou nenhum pervertido. Afinal, ela é minha mulher, minha flor, a mãe dos meus filhos... Ela é minha!

Agora ela está entrando em casa, provavelmente vai ficar lá até de noite. Melhor assim, não gosto da forma como esses idiotas ficam olhando pra minha Sakura... Acho que ando um pouco possessivo ultimamente.

Mas... espere... Estou tendo uma ilusão ou minha mulher está saindo de casa com um mini short e um pedaço de pano que só tampa a frente? 

Não! Definitivamente ela enlouqueceu! Como ela pode usar uma roupa dessas para sair na rua? 

**Sakura's POV**

Eu disse que você me pagaria e vai pagar meu querido esposo grosso! 

Corri até minha casa e peguei meu short e minha frente única... as únicas roupas curtas que tenho e que havia comprado para ir à praia e saí desfilando.

Ai como é doce o gosto da vingança! Agora Sasuke está com a boca aberta me encarando emburrado e descrente. Hahaha... agora é minha vez!

Aproximo-me dele que ainda se encontra de boca aberta e sussurro segurando em seu queixo:

- Não vai babar...

Ele ficou simplesmente bobo. Imaginem Sasuke bobo! Nem eu consigo imaginar... Saí encarando-o com um sorrisinho sexy e rebolando...

Ainda estou saboreando minha vitória... mas espere. Que barulho foi esse? Parece que alguém caiu...

**Sasuke's POV**

Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo. E ainda está rebolando! Isso é imperdoável, mas mais imperdoável é o Kiba que está virando o pescoço para vê-la passar... Ah, cão sarnento! Isso não vai ficar assim!

O babaca está na escada consertando o telhado, é simples fazê-lo parar de olhar minha mulher, simplesmente me aproximo do pezinho da escada e...

POF! 

Ah, como me sinto bem... 

**Sakura's POV**

Ótimo! Sasuke ficou louco... Ele chutou a escada onde o Kiba estava e quaseomatou! 

Agora estou aqui, ajoelhada ao lado do Inuzuka tentando curar o braço quebrado do mesmo... Aff Sasuke, você só me dá trabalho!

E o que ele quer me olhando emburrado desse jeito? A culpa foi dele, oras! 

- Terminou?

Que voz enjoada... Ele está bravo! Pronto, sobrou pra mim...

**Sasuke's POV**

Nem espero ela responder, já peguei em seu braço e estou levando-a de volta para casa, puxando-a mesmo com os resmungos da mesma.

Já dentro de casa começo a soltar toda minha irritação.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com estes pedaços de pano?

- Oras Sasuke-kun, está quente! – ela me respondeu com ironia? Não pode ser. Sakura está sendo irônica comigo!

- Não quero saber se está quente ou não, você vai trocar de roupa! – é isso aí! Vou mostrar que quem manda em casa...

- EU NÃO VOU TROCAR!

Bem, talvez ela mande um pouquinho em casa também... 

- Você pode parar o transito para essas bruacas te olharem, mas eu não posso? Vou me vestir da forma que eu bem entender!

Ah... então é isso, ela está me dando o troco.

- Ciúmes? – pergunto me aproximando com um sorriso que só ela tem o direito de olhar.

- Está... Está... Está lo... louco? – Ah! Adoro vê-la gaguejar enquanto cora furiosamente.

- Eu? Não minha flor! Você é quem está louca. Louca de ciúmes, louca por mim...

Agora estou segurando sua cintura, colando nossos corpos, vendo os olhos verdes arregalarem-se em minha frente. É uma visão deslumbrante, que somente eu posso ver e pelo visto estou conseguindo obter esperados resultados. Sakura está completamente rendida.

- Você é só minha... Sakura... – sussurro em seu ouvido antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num ardente beijo, fazendo-a suspirar de desejo enquanto encosto-a delicadamente no sofá, me posicionando por cima de minha amada, aumentando cada vez mais os beijos e mordidas.

- Mamãe! 

Droga! Esse moleque não devia estar dormindo? Por que acordou? E justo agora? Isso só pode ser castigo, não vi nem quando Sakura saiu debaixo de mim...

- O que foi meu anjo? – Sakura pergunta para nosso pequeno estraga prazeres... Aff, como um projeto de gente de quatro anos consegue acabar com minha felicidade assim?

- Estou com medo. Acabei de ter um pesadelo! – era só o que faltava...

- Você veio aqui só porque teve um pesadelo? – pergunto indignado e irritado.

- Calma meu amor, mamãe vai dormir com você. – ela disse o que! 

Não acredito que Sakura está subindo essas escadas com o Yuuta nos braços para dormir COM ELE! Era suposto Sakura ser minha esta noite! Só minha!

Mas espere... Porque esse moleque está sorrindo cínico pra mim?

**Yuuta's POV**

Hehe... Errou papai. Mamãe é minha!... Só minha!

oOo

**Fim.**

Fic meio bobinha eu sei... rsrs.. mas espero que gostem n.n

Bjus e até a próxima!


End file.
